darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Juju farming potion
|gemwname = |equipable = No |stackable = No |value = 400 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = X'' doses of juju farming potion. |high = No |low = No |weight = 0 }} A '''juju farming potion' is a potion made from ingredients obtained from the Herblore Habitat. It requires 64 Herblore to make and 74 Hunter and 70 Farming to collect the materials to create. It gives a one in three chance of picking twice the amount of herbs from a herb patch for six minutes (no experience is given for the extra herbs). If there is no inventory space available for the second herb, it will be dropped on the ground. This potion will work on the Herblore Habitat herb patches. Making this potion requires a clean ugune and a marble vine (obtained from Igneous jadinkos) and grants 146 Herblore experience. Perfect juju farming potions, which give a 5% chance of obtaining harmony moss when harvesting herbs from herb patches, and a 25% chance of obtaining double the amount of harmony moss from a harmony pillar, can be made via the addition of harmony moss to a 3-dose vial of juju farming potion. This juju potion can be stored by the tool leprechaun found in the Herblore Habitat. In order to do so, the potion must consist of 3 doses, otherwise it cannot be stored. The maximum amount of potions of one type that can be stored is 30. When there is one minute left for the potion, a message will warn the player of this fact unless game messages have been turned off. As of 10 November 2014, logging out will not end the effects of the potion. All juju potions were also made tradeable on 10 November 2014. By starting at the Trollheim patch, a single dose can be in effect for all six herb patch locations depending on travel methods. It is also possible to include the two Herblore Habitat vine herb patches by starting a herb run at the Trollheim farming patch. It is recommended to harvest one's original herb plants and only replant the patches that require teleport runes, such as the Trollheim patch. This will save crucial time when farming the last vine herbs (especially Ugune) on the island east of Herblore Habitat. After picking all the herbs while the potion is active, use free teleports to replant the herb plants at the Falador patch (with an Explorer's Ring), the Morytania patch (with the Ectophial), the Catherby patch (via Catherby lodestone or lunar teleport), the Prifddinas herb patch in the Crwys district (via a crystal teleport seed, Clan Vexillum, or the Prifddinas Lodestone), and finally the Ardougne patch (with Ardougne Cape 3/4, Combat bracelet or Ardougne lodestone). Players who have a plentiful supply of Ugune seeds will find it more convenient to simply budget two doses of potion per farming run for a much more relaxing experience needing only one visit to each herb patch; and players with access to the Trollheim herb patch teleport can reliably farm all 6 herb patches on a single dose anyway. For instructions on how to obtain the ingredients and make this potion without fully understanding the complexities of Herblore Habitat, a guide is provided here. Price per Dose Creating Effect The Juju farming potion is expected to increase harvest by 33%, where there is a 1 in 3 chance of harvesting an additional herb. For example, if a harvest would have otherwise produced 9 herbs, with the effect of the Juju potion, an additional 3 herbs (on average) would also have been obtained, increasing the harvest to 12. If the average harvest is 7 without the farming potion, then with the average will go above 9 (9.31 precisely). The extra herbs received from the use of the potion come from the same seed, therefore the additional 2.31 herbs from the above example are pure profit. If you are utilising all of the five herb patches, each farming potion will improve the harvests of 15 seeds and on average produce an extra 35 herbs. As a precaution, you could also check the plants first to see if all have grown healthy before drinking the potion and gathering. Flask This potion can be made into a juju farming flask by using at least six doses of it with a potion flask. Players do not need a specific level to turn potions into flasks. Many players decide to use the flask so if they are unable to make it to all the farming patches in under 500 ticks it takes up less space within their inventory. Obtaining The potion can either be bought on the Grand Exchange or created with materials found in Herblore Habitat. To make the Juju farming potions without full of understanding all of the complexities of Herblore Habitat, follow this guide. * Requires 70 Farming, 74 Hunter, 64 Herblore, and either 59 Construction or 59,000 coins. The goal is to obtain Ugune seeds and Marble vines for the potion. * Bring a hatchet, Orange sapling, and around 1,000 coins to Herblore Habitat, plus 59,000 coins if you do not have 59 Construction. This can be assisted and the payment avoided. * From Papa Mambo located in the northern section of the area, purchase a Blue blossom seed and 3-4 Marasamaw plant traps. * Plant the blue blossom seed in the vine flower patch located in the centre section of the area. This will cause common jadinkos to spawn in the northern area. * Trap common jadinkos with the Marasamaw plant traps until you have obtained Lergberry seeds and Ugune seeds. As these drops are random you may have to trap more than 500 of them, be prepared. Alternatively you can gain Favour points in the Jadinko Lair through cutting and burning jade vines or killing mutated jadinkos, and exchange them for seeds at the Offering Stone. * Once obtained, plant the Ugune seed in the vine herb patch (a second herb patch is available to the east by crossing the large vine hanging over the water), plant the orange sapling in the tree patch, the Lergberry seed in the bush patch, and construct a Thermal vent in the construction spot. This will cause Igneous jadinkos to spawn in the southern part of the activity area. Trap these with your Marasamaw plant traps. Each one captured will give the player a Marble vine. The Ugune herbs will grow in the normal amount of herb growth time (~70 minutes). The camps are accessed by climbing over a large vine that separates them from each other. * An enhancement is to attract some carrion jadinkos, since these have a higher drop rate for ugune seeds. You will need to plant a green blossom seed, and a kalferberry bush, and also build a boneyard. Once these jadinkos have appeared, you should also have a higher drop rate for ugune seeds from the jadinko lair.